Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve in the Taisho palace and Sesshoumaru’s and Kagome’s pups Maru and Inuhaku are getting restless


Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Taisho palace and Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's pups Maru and Inuhaku are getting restless

**Twas the Night before Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve in the palace and Kagome and her pups had been decorating the place all day with Christmas decorations, they had just finished when Maru noticed something "Mommy, there's no star on the tree" Kagome looked up to the tall tree and sighed

"Well I can't reach up there"

"I know I'll go get daddy" Maru said. As he was about to run to his father's study Kagome grabbed his wrist

"No Maru, daddy is trying to finish his work so he can spend some time with us tomorrow on Christmas day" Kagome said. Maru huffed as she left him go, he then sat on the floor and grabbed the star, Kagome saw him and smiled "Maybe we can put it up after" She patted his head and started to put tinsel on the wall. Maru sat on the floor and sulked holding the star until he felt two strong hands pick him up and place him on a hip, he looked up to find Sesshoumaru holding him

"Daddy, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I can help my little boy; you, your mother and your brother come first before any work. That's why I have decided to stop working to spend time with my family at Christmas time" He then lifted Maru to the top of the tree "Put the star on then" Maru did as he was told and was brought back down into one of his dad's rare hugs, Sesshoumaru then kneeled to the ground and turned to his youngest son "Inuhaku, am I going to have a hug from you?" The little boy nodded and ran into his dad's and brother's embrace; he then let both the boys down and walked over to his wife Kagome. He slithered his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek "How are you?"

"Happy now that I'm going to have a big family Christmas" She then leaned into his lips and kissed him tenderly

"EWW" The pups shouted "Get a room"

"If you talk like that you won't get any presents off Santa Claus" Kagome laughed "He's coming tonight so you've got to be on your best behaviour"

"We will" Inuhaku said

"Speak for yourself shrimp" Maru said annoyed "Don't lump me with you"

"Maru, stop acting older than you are" Kagome frowned "You're only 6 years old, don't think you're better and if I ever hear you talk to your brother like that again I will slap you" Maru shrugged and kicked a table causing the vase sitting atop it to fall and smash "MARU" She then grabbed his wrist and slapped his butt so hard it echoed throughout the castle along with Maru's scream "Now get to your room" Maru who was now crying in pain spat at her and started screaming

"I hate you, you are the worst mom ever" And with that he ran upstairs, as he was about to enter his room he heard his father calling to him

"Maru, I shall be there in a moment" Maru shivered and ran into his room. Kagome put her head in her hands and began to cry "Inuhaku, how about you go and play with grandpa?"

"Ok daddy" And with that the little hanyou ran in search of his granddad. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his embrace

"You know you were a bit too hard on him"

"I know Sesshoumaru" She snapped "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I didn't even mean to hit him. It was as if my body took over; I should go and apologize"

"No" Sesshoumaru said "I'll see to him first love, he won't listen to you right now" Kagome nodded and he planted a soft loving kiss on her lips "I'll see you at dinner, Inuyasha will be dining with us tonight" He then left her go and made his way to Maru's room, he knocked the door and walked in "Maru, are you okay?"

"I suppose" He sniffled "It was just unexpected"

"She didn't mean it son, she feels terrible for it"

"Good" Sesshoumaru sighed and sat on his son's bed

You know you didn't exactly help by teasing your brother, yelling at your mother and smashing her favourite vase"

"Don't you think I know that" Maru snapped angrily, Sesshoumaru growled at his son's attitude and growled

"Don't you even think to speak to me in such a manner, what your mother did to you today was soft compared to what I would do. Just be lucky you're my son because if you were a lowlife servant you would be dead by now" Maru lowered his head sadly "You've got to learn on how to treat people, you need to learn the content of respect"

"But you treat people badly all the time"

"No, I talk to people the way they deserve it but if I speak to an elder I show respect" Sesshoumaru then stood and walked over to the door "Dinner is in an hour I will expect you to attend, your uncle Inuyasha and his friends will be there"

"Ah not Inuyasha, he hates me. Last time he said that he couldn't bare the sight of me because I look identical to you and that I'm in the way of something and he hits me across the head" Maru growled. Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to his son, he sat on the bed and stroked his son's head

"Yea I know, I only invited him because your grandfather asked and don't worry I'll hit him if you want" Maru nodded "Come on"

"Huh"

"I think it's time you apologized to your mother don't you?" Maru rolled his eyes playfully as Sesshoumaru lifted him into his arms and rested him on his hip

"Will mommy talk to me?" Sesshoumaru nodded and took Maru downstairs; when they arrived they found Kagome talking with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kikyo "Daddy, watch this now I'll make Inuyasha really jealous"

"If you get him jealous I'll give you 1000 yen" Sesshoumaru said amused as he put Maru down

"You're on" Maru then ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her legs "Mommy, I'm sorry for what I did earlier" Kagome kneeled down and took her pup in her arms

"No, I'm sorry for treating you in such a way" She rested him on her hips and stood, Maru looked at Inuyasha and grinned

"What's the matter uncle? You look annoyed or maybe...jealous"

"Shut up you ugly little brat" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha" Kagome snapped

"Don't talk to my son in such a manner" Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to Kagome and snaked his arm around her waist "It's not his fault that you didn't get what you wanted" He then kissed Kagome on the cheek

"Shut up Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha snapped

"Ooo daddy, he shouted at you" Maru laughed "What are you going to do?" He teased

"Kid, if you don't keep quiet I'll kill you in your sleep tonight" Inuyasha threatened. Kikyo walked up to him and slapped the back of his head

"Inuyasha, don't be so cruel to him he's just a pup" Kikyo snapped "He's your family so treat him so"

"If you haven't noticed Kikyo we're not really a close family" Before any of the arguing could continue Inuhaku ran in and hugged his father's leg, Sesshoumaru then picked him up

"What's wrong Inuhaku?"

"I may have accidentally pushed step-Nan Izayoi into the pool, now she's running around the place screaming my name" Sesshoumaru smirked as he imagined his dreaded step-mother falling into a freezing cold pool

"Inuhaku, how could you do that? You could have hurt her" Kagome scolded. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw him smirking "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" She rolled her eyes and turned to see Inutaisho enter the room "Inutaisho, wasn't you supposed to be caring for your grandson?"

"Yea"

"Then why did you allow him to push Izayoi into the pool? She could catch pneumonia"

"She said she would care for him as I took care of some business"

"But I thought you weren't working today"

"That's not what I meant"

"Eww Granddad" Maru cringed "He went for a pi-" Before he could continue Sesshoumaru covered his mouth and growled

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Yesterday, Inuhaku and me were teasing Izayoi and she said 'awe just go have a...'"

"Ok I get it" Sesshoumaru said "Father, you better teach your mate to not talk to my pups with that attitude"

"Don't worry she won't get away with it"

"You're damn well right" He then shoved Inuhaku into his father's arms as he saw Izayoi enter the room "Izayoi; care to explain why you were swearing at my pups yesterday?"

"Well they aren't exactly little angels anyway, they constantly annoy me"

"Then send them to their rooms not poison their minds with your foul mouth"

"Sort them out then Sesshoumaru, look what one of them did" She said as she showed him her soaking wet dress "This dress wasn't cheap"

"If you can't handle children then I suggest you stop going near them" Izayoi went eye wide

"Are you telling me that I can't go near your children anymore?"

"No, but if it happens again I may consider it" He then turned away and walked back over to his family; he took Inuhaku from his father and walked up the stairs motioning for Kagome to follow. Kagome sighed and turned to her friends

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back" She and Maru then went upstairs and into hers and Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She sat Maru next to Inuhaku on the bed and followed Sesshoumaru out onto the balcony closing the doors behind her so that they won't be heard "You're not really going to consider it is you? Izayoi loves the pups...sometimes"

"I'm not having me pups hearing and repeating such vile words, next she'll be hitting them"

"Don't sat that" Kagome whispered "She'd never hit them"

"She hit me when I was a teenager, I wouldn't put it passed her to lay one on them" Kagome went eye-wide

"Did you tell your father?"

"Why would I? She didn't hurt me so it was pointless; when she did have the courage to hit me I would either laugh in her face or threaten to kill her"

"Nice" Kagome said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru then pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips "Wow, you haven't kissed me like that since the boys were born"

"I thought you wanted a sample before tonight"

"What's happening tonight?" He then pulled her closer and nipped at her neck

"You'll see" He kissed her again and released her

"Ok" She grinned "Well how about you get ready whilst I take the boys for their bath?"

"Works for me"

"I thought so" They then re-entered the bedroom and Kagome took the boys hands "Come on boys, time for your bath" Kagome and the boys left the room and made their way downstairs; when Inuhaku saw Izayoi he clenched closer to his mother as Maru did the same only with Inuyasha, they also noticed Inutaisho had disappeared somewhere. Kagome walked up to the gang and smiled "Hi guys, sorry I took so long"

"Yes well you could have at least wiped 'his' scent from your face" Kagome blushed with embarrassment as he friends smiled at her mischievously

"SIT"

"Nice try Kagome, you took them off me when you fell for my dog of a brother"

"You know uncle Inuyasha what you said is true daddy is a dog" Maru said

"See even the brat agrees with me"

"But you are also a dog, you both are dog demons"

"Awe shut it, you..."

"Inuyasha, behave yourself" Kikyo warned "So Kagome, you look like you in a hurry"

"Do I? Well I'm taking them for their bath now cause dinner's soon"

"Do you need any help?"

"If you want to"

"Of course I do and it'll give me a break from Inuyasha's rambling" Maru then put out his arms to Kikyo "Awe" She lifted him up and hugged him "You're so cute"

"Mammy always says I'm cute but I think she's thinking of daddy when she says it" Kagome rolled her eyes at her son's comment "Aunty Sango aren't you coming?"

"Yea sure, don't leave me with Miroku" She giggled. She walked over to them as Kagome picked up Inuhaku

"Hey Kagome, whose kid is that?"

"He's Sesshoumaru's and mine, you know he was calling Sesshoumaru daddy earlier I thought it would be obvious"

"Well I thought knowing Sesshoumaru he could've gone behind your back and had an affair" Maru growled and barked at Inuyasha

"Daddy doesn't do what you do"

"Why you..." He yanked Maru from Kikyo's embrace and slashed him across the face with his claws; Sesshoumaru was in his room reading when he heard his pup squeal, he rushed out the door and went to the source of the noise. When he arrived he saw Kagome running to Maru who was now on the floor screaming in pain and Inuyasha licking blood from his claws, he stormed up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now" Sesshoumaru demanded "And explain why you harmed my child"

"I put him in his place"

"That is not your choice to do so" Sesshoumaru then slashed Inuyasha across the face and dropped him to the floor "If you lay another finger on him again you'll die"

"Inuyasha you do this of all days too" Kikyo snapped whilst wiping Maru's tears away with her sleeve "Christmas Eve is a time when people get excited and forget all of their worries but you're still too begrudging and won't let anything go. I think you better change your ways before you lose the people you love" Sesshoumaru then turned to his son and lifted him into his arms

"Daddy" Maru sobbed as he tainted Sesshoumaru's white and pure torso with tears and blood

"It's ok I'm here, I won't let that bad man hurt you again" Inuyasha's ears dropped guiltily as Sesshoumaru said this "I'll protect you" He then helped Kagome to her feet with his free hand I'll help you bathe them" He said to her, Kagome nodded and gave an apologetic look at her friends and grabbed Inuhaku. She then followed Sesshoumaru to the indoor hot springs whilst giving Inuyasha an unforgivable look; when they arrived they stripped the boys and put them in the springs. Sesshoumaru put some water over Maru's wound which made him hiss

"Don't daddy, it hurts" Kagome looked at Maru who looked pleadingly at Sesshoumaru

"Looks like you'll have to lick his wound Sessh" Kagome said "The spring has smellys in it"

"I know" He sighed. When he finished cleaning Maru and dressing him he put him on his lap and examined, as he was about to start cleansing his wound Maru stopped him

"Daddy don't, it will hurt"

"It will barely hurt and my saliva can heal wounds all dog demon's can"

"Will mine"

"Not yet and you will have a lot of healing powers anyway; you and Inuhaku" Inuhaku was also now dressed, sitting on his mother's lap having his hair towel dried when he overheard the conversation "Since your mother's a miko and I'm an inuyoukai you two will be very powerful demons and will be able to heal people who are inches away from death"

"Cool" Inuhaku yelled. Sesshoumaru smiled and patted him on the head; he then turned back to Maru

"Now will you let me heal you" Maru nodded and Sesshoumaru began to lick Maru's wound of any infection and mark, when he was finished there was no mark on Maru's face "Was that so bad?"

"It didn't hurt at all"

"I told you and there is no mark on your face" Sesshoumaru then picked up his pup and took Inuhaku from Kagome "Kagome, why don't you go get ready and I'll take the boys to play in the garden"

"Ok" She smiled and kissed all three of them "Don't forget now, if you two don't behave then Santa won't come tonight and give you your presents" They gave her a nod as she left the room. Inuhaku then climbed onto his father's shoulder whilst Maru stayed

"Come on then pups, let's go to the garden" Sesshoumaru then carried them to the garden and set them down on the grass and watched them chase each other around the place

"Maru you're it" Inuhaku shouted as he went and hid behind a tree

"Since when were we playing hide and seek?" Maru shouted back. Sesshoumaru watched over his children with pride as his father came over and joined him

"Kagome told me what happened" He said "I didn't know Inuyasha would go that far"

"To be honest father I never knew anyone would want to harm a defenceless child" Sesshoumaru said whilst tilting his head to the side so that amber met amber "Izayoi hit me when I was a teenager but I know for a fact she would never have hit me if I was a pup; I know she has a soft spot for them"

"That's why she dotes on yours" Inutaisho said "I told her I wouldn't have any more children so that's why she feared losing yours earlier when you threatened to stop her from seeing them" As he said this he heard Maru and Inuhaku shout

"Nanny Izayoi, come and play with us" Sesshoumaru turned to see Izayoi approaching them, when the boys shouted to her she looked at Sesshoumaru wearily

"Izayoi"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she stood between him and Inutaisho

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing my sons; you angered me earlier that's why I said that"

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru" She then wrapped her arms around her step son which shocked all three of them and the pups just giggled at the look on their father's face, she kissed him on the cheek and let him go. As she was about to near the children Inutaisho pulled her to him

"Where's my kiss?" She giggled and kissed him tenderly

"Eww they're using tongues" Inuhaku shouted

"Hey you don't shout that when your mom and dad snog" Inutaisho laughed

"Yea but you two are too old to kiss" They laughed "Mommy and daddy look young and...Normal" The pups laughed even more and screamed as Inutaisho started chasing them...

Dinner was finally ready and everybody sat except Kagome who hadn't come down yet ready to eat, Sango then turned to Sesshoumaru "Hey Sesshoumaru, where's Kagome gone?"

"She told me she went to get changed" As he said this Kagome entered the room with a bright blue kimono on that reached her knees with matching boots; her hair was tied in a ponytail and had some makeup. She sat next to Sesshoumaru as Kikyo slapped Inuyasha for drooling over Kagome, Sango did the same to Miroku though – No surprise there "You look nice" He then leaned into her ear and whispered "It looks easy to get out of too" She leaned into her ear and whispered

"Why do you think I wore it?" She hinted. Sesshoumaru then slid his hand under the table and squeezed her leg, this made Kagome jump which caused the cutlery to go flying behind her; unfortunately f2or Jaken he was standing behind her and ended up getting struck in the private with her folk. "Oops sorry Jaken"

"YOU STUPID WE-" He was stopped by receiving a death glare from Sesshoumaru, Jaken pulled the folk out "I mean...no need to apologize to this humble servant milady, I shouldn't have been standing there"

"Ok then" She turned back around and dinner was served. All through dinner Inutaisho cracked jokes that nobody found funny so eventually Maru thought of something; he shook a can of coke and gave it to his granddad

"Gramps, can you open this for me please?"

"Well of course Maru" He opened the can and coke blasted all out onto his face; Maru quickly jumped on Sesshoumaru's lap and everybody burst out laughing. Inutaisho wiped his face and pretended to be angry "Maru was there any reason to do that?" Everybody went quiet and looked confused

"Come now father he was only playing with you" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes but does he have any idea of how much this outfit cost, I have a good reason to whack him one" he saw Maru sulking "Awe who am I kidding I suck at pretending" He picked Maru up and hugged him "I was only teasing you"

"Nasty pasty" He folded his arms and stuck his bottom lip out; Kagome took Maru from Inutaisho whilst Sesshoumaru grabbed Maru

"We're just going to take the boys to bed ok, we'll be down in a minute" Kagome smiled "Go on Maru say goodnight to Izayoi and granddad" She said as she put him down, he went sleepily up to Izayoi who was sitting in between Inuyasha and Inutaisho and picked him up

"Goodnight Nanny Izayoi" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him

"Goodnight little Maru" She handed him to Inutaisho whilst she picked up Inuhaku "Goodnight little Inuhaku"

"Night Nan Izayoi" Inuhaku said half yawning

"Night Grandpa" Maru said

"Goodnight Maru" Kagome then took Maru from him and handed him to Sesshoumaru; Izayoi then gave Inuhaku to Inutaisho "Goodnight Inuhaku" Inuhaku gave a tired wave as Kagome lifted her sleepy bundle and cradled him in her arms, she then followed Sesshoumaru upstairs and into the Inuhaku's bedroom. She set him into his bed and kissed his cheek

"Goodnight my little boy" Sesshoumaru then walked over to Inuhaku with Maru still in his arms and kissed his son on the forehead

"Sleep tight Inuhaku" They then blew out the candle and walked to Maru's bedroom. Sesshoumaru lay Maru onto the bed and threw the sheets over him "Sleep tight Maru" He kissed his forehead and moved for Kagome to do the same, as they were about to leave the room they heard Maru call out

"Daddy, can you stay a moment?"

"Yes" He turned to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek "I'll be down in a minute" Kagome nodded and went downstairs, her friends saw her enter alone and walked up to her

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked

"Oh Maru wanted him a moment, he'll be down in a second" Sesshoumaru walked over to Maru and sat beside him on the bed

"What is it?"

"W-will Santa come tonight even though I was nasty to mommy earlier?"

"Yes of course" He laughed "Don't worry"

"I got mommy this" He then leaned over his bed and pulled up a box, he opened it to reveal a glass rose

"Where did you get that? Well how could you afford that?"

"I made it" He smiled proudly "I had a big block of glass and used my golden whip power to shape it...will she like it?"

"She'll love it Maru" He kissed him on the head and tucked him onto bed "Now get some sleep, the sooner you sleep the sooner Santa will come" He then blew the candle out and walked over to the door "Goodnight Maru"

"Goodnight daddy" And with that Sesshoumaru made his way downstairs to greet his mate

"What did Maru want you for?" Kagome asked

"He wanted to show me something?"

"Oh ok" They all went into the living room and began to drink. It was well past 1 o'clock in the morning now and Kagome was exhausted and itching to get Sesshoumaru to bed until she heard him speak

"Well I'm off to bed now" He said his goodnights and kissed Kagome on the cheek "If I was you Kagome I'd go to bed too, we have to get up early tomorrow for the pups" He winked

"Yes that's why..." She stood up and stretched "Well guys I'm going to hit the hay too, see you in the morning"

"Don't make too much noise you two" Inutaisho said

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru said whilst waving him off. They then went into the bedroom; as soon as the door clicked closed Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome onto the bed and lay over her "Merry Christmas love"

"Hmm back to you" Then I guess you know what happened then. The clock struck three and they woke to banging of the door, luckily for those two they were dressed

"Come in" Sesshoumaru said sleepily. As soon as he spoke those words Maru and Inuhaku came barging in and jumped on the bed

"Time for presents" They shouted

"Back to bed, Santa doesn't come until 6am" Sesshoumaru groaned

"But we've already had our stockings" Luckily for them Inutaisho slipped them in whilst they were asleep earlier

"Yes but you can't get up until Santa is back in the South Pole because you might accidentally see him" Kagome said "Now stay in bed until 6am" They gave a nod and ran back to bed. Kagome shuffled over to Sesshoumaru and lay on his chest "By the way you were incredible earlier"

"Always am" He smirked evilly "Want to do round 2?"

"Well..." Before she could answer she could hear the boys talking and laughing "They'll hear or will walk in on us"

"Damn it" He growled

"We can cuddle at least" She grinned "I'll show you some good moves when the pups go back to bed tonight"

"Hmm I like" They then went back to sleep. It was now 6am and the pups ran into the room screaming

"Come on get up" They yelled "Santa's come" In the other room Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were already awake and grinning evilly especially when they heard the tired groans

"I'm glad I haven't got kids...yet" Sango laughed

"Who would ever want a bunch of brats?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru overheard the conversation in the other room and grinned evilly

"Boys, how about you go wake aunt Kikyo and Sango and your uncle Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Yea" The boys then ran out of the room...

As you can guess Christmas day was going to be manic for Sesshoumaru and Kagome but at least they had something to look forward to at night time.

The End and Merry Christmas


End file.
